


HEX

by Kunougi_Haruka21



Series: Riren's Horror and Romance Stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrothed with two men, Bottom Eren Yeager, Brooding Eren, Bullied Eren, Bully Levi, Bullying, Dark Comedy, Eren loves wearing gothic dress, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Historia and Krista are twins, Jealous Fiances, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mystical Beings, Petra's being a bitch, Pining Levi, Possessive Carla, Sassy Eren Yeager, Shy Eren, Slice of Life, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Witch! Eren, Witchcraft, Witches, many more tags will be add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunougi_Haruka21/pseuds/Kunougi_Haruka21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a mysterious, brooding and quiet looking girl who wears a gothic dress in schools, which is why she’s an easy target of bullying in school.</p><p>While Levi Ackerman here is one of the bullies who secretly crushes on her victim, don’t know how to approach her love interest. </p><p>one day she and the gang spotted Eren who acted suspiciously brought an unique but strange looking trunk to the park, decided to confront the brunette as the usual, She and the other didn’t realize they just unleashed the 5 powerful evil spirits and now it’s possessed all her gang member, she desperately needs Eren’s help to rescue her friends from the evil spirits before it’s fully consumed their souls.</p><p>Eren is willingly to help her but a little does she know the fact that all female in Jaeger household are not a forgiving person and held grudges until forever and she had a two evil fiancé who’ll do anything to stop Levi on taking Eren away from them.</p><p>Will Levi be able to convince the pretty brunette to forgive her and confessed her undying love to Eren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brooding Girl Who Loves Wearing Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i'm sorry for not being able to update the second chapter of my other fic, (A stranger I Remain) since i'm still waiting my beta friend do the correcting for my grammar i decide to fooling myself by making another story.
> 
> dunno if you like yuri pairing, so yeah...i enjoy please go easy on meee

Levi saw her again today, wearing a [dress](http://v-maiden.ya.shopserve.jp/shopping/dress/low-waist-bustle-doll-op/image%20081.jpg) that actually making she just visiting the graveyard. Her hair styled into a half bun and her lips painted in the most reddish lipstick, which making Levi had an urge to kiss those tempting lips and twirled those silky looking strands. Oh, don't forget on those breath-taking eyes and how much Levi wanted stare into those eyes and being mesmerized by it's beauty.

The girl took the back seat near the window and as always pulls a brooding look on her pretty face, she stared at the teacher with an empty expression.

The petite brunette is Eren Jaeger, a lone wolf who always being the perfect target for bullying in spite of she has pretty delicate face and she never intended on doing something that provoke the students to harass her in the first place.

Well, actually the reason why she suddenly becomes the sandbag punch for Levi and her gang is because she’s the first female who responded nonchalantly toward Levi Ackerman’s greetings—which is should be the raven who should keep her mouth shut because Levi's the one who speaks so rudely at her first—the dean’s daughter and also the granddaughter of the school founder.

Since that day the brunette never spoke to every student; she’s quiet and never responds to all the harsh treatment from her and the gang but all the teachers are fond with her because despite being the victim of bullies she’s very intelligent and very strong to face all the bad treatment from Levi’s squad—that’s the name of their gang actually, much to Levi’s liking.

On Eren’s first day of bullying, all the student throw a rotten eggs toward her, perfectly dirtying her beautiful black dress and made her smell rotten that she excused herself to go home early, Levi can sense a heavy german mixed with british accent lulled from those delicate lips for the first time and of course Mrs Hopkins was a very tolerable person and she let the poor girl went home.

The second was when Petra ‘accidentally ‘pushed Eren from the stairs and sprained her ankles, in the end she’s absent for one week and lost too many lesson from Mr Howard’s class, the man is very strict but never punished his student in physical, only giving them a harsh comment of their incompetence.

Levi never thought that such a small act is enough to provoke her gangs to hurt the poor girl, the raven never intend to hurt her in fact it’s the opposite, she’s interested into the brunette, it seems her gang misinterpreted her interest of the brunette as hatred towards her.

At the first glance the brunette’s already have a special place in Levi’s heart but the raven is too shy or afraid to show her interest to Eren so, she didn’t have any alternatives to approach her accept by allowing the bullying but she refrained her gang for not to hurt Eren more than necessary, she hoped that someday the brunette will understand her attempt in gaining her attention and returned her feelings.

“Boss, look it’s that Jaeger again~” Petra whispered at her leader and Levi can already see those smugly expression formed on the blonde strawberry haired girl. Petra is a nice and the most loyal in her group, she’s the only female while the others are filled with boys who adored Levi but, she’s the most twisted minded person when it comes to bullying Eren.

“Look at her acting like almighty and ignored us, just because she’s teacher’s favourite pet.” A tone of jealously and envious were flew from Petra’s mouth while she kept staring at the brunette who finished gathering all the student’s homework reports.

Erd Jinn and Gunther Schult nodded at Petra’s commentary about Eren, unlike petra those two boys choose to remained silent and they were into the action rather than speak, they were the one who in charge to stole Eren’s sport shirt uniform and misplaced her stationary.

“Huh, even I can do better than her, she’s so slow and always keeping her head down…it creeps me out, don’t you think so, Boss?” and another boy with an auburn hair with an older look, Oluo Bossard.

If you think that Petra is the only girl in Levi’s group who loves to bickering then Oluo is the only boy who can’t keep his mouth shut, he always acted cool in front of her and Petra, he also love to boasted his ability to making Eren fall from her chair in order to impressed Petra.

Which is what he’s doing right now, the brunette didn’t realized that Oluo was sneaking behind her and pulled the chair far from her cute butt can reach and it ended with she’s fallen with a loud thud, interrupting the class session.

Petra and the other two boys were snickered at her miserable accident, they didn’t realize how Levi clenched her fingers and bite her lower lips harder, she hate it when clearly the brunette didn’t do anything wrong today, can’t they just leave her alone. Regardless, Eren never makes the sound like she’s on pain nor she complained and worse, she always keep a cool and stoic façade when the bullying start, which making Levi always wonder, did she ever feel pain?

“Mister Bossard, this is the second time you pulled those childish antics on Miss Jaeger! Don’t make me called your parents for misbehaving and harassed on of your classmate.” Mrs Holly chided at the male and approached the brunette, a worried look formed at her middle age face.

“Are you alright, Miss Jaeger?” the brunette nodded at her and begun to rise from her falling; she pulled back her chair and take a sit again.

The Geographic class continue again without any interruption.

 

* * *

 

Every lunch time, two students always watched her over, the brunette who always brought her homemade lunch and sits alone in the school’s garden bench. A lonely brunette who always wearing a black dress and eating her lunch box with a brooding look on her face, they want to approach and befriends with the mysterious girl but refrain to do that because of the Levi’s law about not to touch or speak to the poor girl.

Mikasa Ackerman is Levi’s younger sister, who actually disagree for all the harsh treatment on Eren Jaeger, the girl is innocent and didn’t deserve all of these nonsense, she tried to speak about this matter to the dean but a usual her father never had any attention on listening to her, calling it as one of her childish tantrum.

While Armin is fascinated at the brunette’s intelligence and curious to form an intellectual conversation with Eren but with the Levi’s squad members keeps monitoring her movement and always bullying her, he never got any chance to speak, much less to say hi to her.

Just at the right moment, Petra and the other came approaching her, Mikasa and Armin stood stiffly.

They surrounded the helpless girl and in a blink of eye, Petra slapped the brunette’s lunch box away and it collided into the ground. While Oluo pushed her into the concrete floor, earning a small crack of her knees, it made both of the students cringed in pain when they heard that.

“Heh, look at her…so pathetic.” Petra sneered at the brunette who’s trying to gather her spattered food and utensils, which is not too far from Petra’s shoes, when those pale and soft looking hand tried to touch the spoon, Petra stomped at her hand, earning another crack on the back of her hand.

“Look at my shoes, you filthy wench…your food are dirtying my shoes, it’s a gift from Levi, you stupid cunt!” she grabbed those long hair and forced those breath-taking eyes which is have the same colour with a sea to looked at her.

Then she slapped at the brunette repeatedly and then a redden but soon purplish bruise start to formed on those pale face, once she felt satisfied,Petra tossed her away and start to walked away, with the boys in tows, they shared jokes about how Petra bitch slapping the brunet and how scary her face when she hit Eren.

Mikasa and Armin finally had enough and decided to approach the girl whose now struggled to rise from her place, while holding her bruise cheek with her injured left hand while the other hand tried to gather her broken lunch box, the boys probably the one who broke it while Petra slapped her.

When she tried to touch the fork, Mikasa’s hand touched her hand and gripped it tenderly. She stared at those soft obsidian eyes looked at her.

“Here, let me help you…” Eren didn’t say anything but she didn’t seem to reject Mikasa’s attempt to aid her, while Armin pulled his handkerchief from his blazer pocket and offered it to her, so she can tend the dried blood on her lips.

“I’m sorry…this is all that I can gather…” Mikasa held the broken piece of her lunch box and wrapped it in a purple cloth, so she can easily carried it. She took it gratefully and put it on her lap as she was sitting on the bench again.

The two student stand in front of her, clearly they had something to say to her.

“Uhm...looks like we haven’t introduced ourselves…since this is the first time we can talk to you…”Armin said sheepishly and rubbed the back on his head nervously, “Well, my name is Armin Arlert and you can call me Armin if you like.” The girl nodded at him.

Then Mikasa move forward towards her, her expression is solid but she can see on those eyes how the raven stared her tenderly, “My name is Mikasa Ackerman…” upon hearing this, the brunette knitted her eyebrows, Mikasa and Armin can see the sudden change of expression from the girl.

Not that they can blame the girl’s sudden defensive and wary look, her surname was identical with the leader of bullies but Mikasa is trying to assure the girl that she doesn’t mean any harm to her.

“I know that we shared the same intial…but, rest assure, I’m here for not wishing or have any intention to hurt you, I don’t like them…in fact, I hate when they did this to you…”she held one of Eren’s injured hand and stared it with a tenderness.

The girl stared back at Mikasa’s eyes and when she sensed there are no any evil intentions on those obsidian orbs nor if she can detect lies from Mikasa’s words, she nodded approvingly. They seems friendly.

Then when she started to opened her mouth, Mikasa and Armin can hear the lovely tune from her words, it’s beautiful and melodious, she should speak more often or she should join the glee club with that voice of hers can made the two student enamoured.

“Thank you for helping me…my name is Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you two.” She spoke slowly and timidly, Armin and Mikasa’s internal mind scream wildly at her cuteness, they already called themself as a fanboy/girl of Eren Jaeger right this moment!

They snapped when they saw a confusion and worried looked on the petite brunette, they smiled reassuringly at the girl and offered their assistance on escort her to the nurse room, to tend the injuries. Since that day, Eren found new and overprotective friends on the first time, and she felt grateful of that.

 

* * *

 

Levi stared at the empty seat in front of her, Eren’s not here, something happened to her? It’s odd usually after lunch she always on time for the next period, which is English classic literature, it’s Eren favourite subject and the fact that the girl is absent on her favourite class, it’s quite out of the ordinary.

“Does anyone see Miss Jaeger? It’s not like her to be absent in my class.”

Mrs Hopkins asked to others, but received a negative answer or shook head from the students. Then she heard a snickered sound behind her then everything connected. It’s their doing! Levi gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw tightly, those fucker better not damaged the brunette more than enough and when she turned her head to snapped at her gang, a sound of door being opened and there she is, standing in front of the door with a stoic expression regardless with a bandaged on her left hand and right cheek.

Mrs Hopkins gasped at her appearance then rushed at her to inspect her bruise or any cuts, the elderly woman knew who did this but unfortunately can’t do anything about it.

“I’m sorry to be late in your class, Mrs Hopkins…I was in the infirmary.” She spoke softly at her, the woman shook her head and smiled gently at her, carefully stroked her brownish strands.

“That’s okay dear, but I think it would be best if you go home early…your hand, you need to took care of it…I can call your parents to pick you up.” The brunette shook her head furiously and Levi can see a scared expression from that pale and injured face.

“No need for that, Mrs Hopkins, I can go home by myself…I don’t want to burden my parents more than necessary, thank you for your concern.” The older woman want to protest more but Eren shot her with a determine look and began to gather her belongings. Levi stared at those injured hand and cheek; she felt her blood boiling in anger.

How dare they do that to her, what did she ever done to them? Nothing, but the fact that the fault leads o the raven herself she can do anything, what’s done is done.

 _‘Who am I to say that they’re monster? I’m the monster here…’_ she thought grimly.

She can only stared at those small shoulder sagged while carrying her backpack toward the door. And Levi felt the guilty more than ever, hoping that one day she can just screw the world and after Eren, asking thousands of apologies and confessed her love to the brunette.

 

* * *

 

It’s only 12 on the afternoon and Eren already out from the school ground and went straight to go home.

It’s not she hate her home is just, there’s nothing that she can do accept staying inside her room which is on the second floor before her parents come home from the work and called her to come down for dinner.

She walks to the usual route which is located in the Trost Park, there she can see lush of [pine trees](http://www.hdwallpaperscool.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/germany-forest-hdr-top-desktop-wallpaper-in-high-definition-free.jpg) with many kinds of different shapes surrounding her and how bleak and gloomy the atmosphere around her when she continue to walk forward deeper into the woods, she ignored the sound of the crow or the sound of a broken branch from many sources. Her boots keep her pace in a steady pace, her eyes keeps staring straight until then she can see the gate of her [mansion](http://cdn.mutantspace.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/gothic.jpg), she proceed to keep walking until she arrived in front of her door mansion and pulled out her key to unlocked the door.

The maids greeted at her in unison and began to take her bag, they asked what happened to her face but she brushed it of as nothing and they don’t need to worry about that.

The mansion was painted in black and filled with old and classic furniture, knowing at this hour her parents are still working until 6 Pm, she decided to go upstairs to her room and she remembered that she had homework on math and Geography; she made a mental note to do it after she took her bath.

The maids already filled the bathtub and adjust the warm to her likings; after that they poured a bath salt and some of lilies into the water then they went out from the bath room to inform the young miss that the bath was ready. She start to mumbled something then she stripping her dress and put it with the other dirty clothes basket next to the washbasin.

She sighed in blissful when she felt the bath salt was starting to give an effect on her sore body, she can feel the bruise on her right cheek and on her left hand start slowly to fade.

After a few minutes of relaxation, she gets up from the bath and unplugged the bath plug, she went to her room and found a [black dress](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41zIAjntS1L.jpg) with a strap and a white petticoat was already placed on her bed, she put it on the soft material and the dress reached to her knees.

After that she fish out her math book and her Geography notes then begin to do here homework, it took only two hours for each the subject and she finished the homework, she pondering what should she do in order to killing her time until then she let out a small yawn.

Then finally she slip into her comforter and began to take a nap until she heard the front door of her mansion was opened, her parents finally home! She can hear her dear mother was calling her from downstairs, she slipped out from the bed and fixed her appearance on the mirror, she tied her hair into a high ponytail with a black ribbon and proceed to meet her parents, wondering why would her mother want by calling her before dinner?

She put her ribbon doll [shoes ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e3/01/54/e301544d3f416159f90a859114b98f8e.jpg)and went down the stairs, there she saw her parents were talking in the middel of talking until they noticed her arrival, they smiling fondly at her. It seems like her parents brought guests, a two gentlemen with a different height and hair colour.

Her mother approached her and put her hand on Eren’s shoulder, with an exasperation expression plastered on her face. “Eren dear, there’s someone we would like you to meet.” As on cue, she guided the young brunette to meet her guests, with her hand still lingered on her small shoulder.

The first man had a blonde hair and had the most beautiful bluish eyes she ever seen, the man smile gently and offered a hand for her to shake. Eren smiled shyly at the man and begun to extended her hand but instead of shaking their hands; the man grabbed her fingers and kissed the back of her hand.

She gasped slowly at the sudden act, but didn’t make any move to protest or pulled out her hand away from the man.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, Miss Eren Jaeger…my name is Erwin Smith.” The man gave her a charming smile and she nodded meekly at him, _cute_ he thought. Of all the sudden, she felt like her breath was taking away from her when she stared at hose cerulean pair of eyes.

Until she heard a small cough from the man next to Erwin, the man is completely different but he also shared the same aura as Erwin, slowly the blonde man let go of her hand and allow the other man doing the same gesture to her hand.

The second man or rather she should call a young man because from his looks the man could not be much older than her in fact they’re quite in the same age, the man have a two toned hair, a brown hair on the top and a black colour under it.

“It seems you’ve forgotten me, Miss Eren…my name is Jean Kirstein, a childhood friend of yours.” He smiled slightly at her curious stare and smiled broader when she tried to recall one of memories, until she gasped loudly while closing her mouth with both hands.

“Oh, I remember, you’re the lad who used to help me boating on the lake…Jean boy, right?” she smiled at him so sweetly, Jean flushed when she said his nick name but didn’t making a comment about that.

“Glad that you’re finally remembered, Miss Eren.” he gave her a soft smile, she nodded at him.

“Well then, that’s all for the introductions, please Mr Smith and Mr Kirstein, would you like to join us for dinner?” Grisha spoke full with authority and began to continue when he saw his daughter staring at him with a confused look.

“And it seems that my daughter is curious about the reason why I brought you two gentleman for tonight.” The two gentlemen were stared at the petite girl who’s now hiding behind her mother’s back; Carla chuckled at her daughter’s cute antic.

“Of course, we would love to, if Miss Eren doesn’t mind.” Erwin speak again and Eren looked shyly at the two men then she nodded in approving, her mother caressed the head of the brunette to comfort her.

Eren helped her mother and also the maid in the kitchen while the three males were talking in the living room, Eren began to think deeply about the reason why her parents brought two fine gentlemen and introduced them to her? The dinner was enjoyable, she found out that Erwin was the CEO of the Smith cooperation, while Jean is the next successor of the Kirstein famous boutique in Paris; she accidentally slipped out about how she wanted to go to Paris, the male smiled at her and made a promised that one day he’ll take her to visiting Paris, the city of couture.

After the dinner, Grisha wiped his mouth with the napkin and cleared his throat to gain an attention.

“As the reason why I gathered the Smith and Kirstein to attended in this diner with us the Jaeger, I would like to announce that the both of successor of Smith and Kirstein were betrothed to my daughter, Eren Jaeger.”

At that Eren widened her eyes, while the two of her guests were looked that they’re already know the reason of her father invited them. “B-but why? Wasn’t it supposes that I should choose one of them instead marrying both?” she couldn’t help but asked at her father who had a solemn looked.

“You see my dear Eren, it’s been a long time that Erwin’s father along with Jean’s father had already taken interest on marrying their son to you, of course there’s a conflict on the two of them, they fought for days to have my blessing and we decided to engaged the three of you as a token of promise that we cannot let the human suffer with our selfish needs as a witch and a potential lover.”

A witch, how could she forget that she’s a witch and a prodigy one, surely Erwin and Jean’s fathers were fought about who will stand as her spouse in other to protect the human from any harm, she just had to accept the fact that she didn’t have any choice and wasn’t provided with any. She stared back at the two men, they looked at her with a worried looked and it makes her more guilty more than ever, she nodded at her father resignedly.

“I understand father, I’ll do my best to be the good wife for Erwin and Jean…” these brought smiles on her family and the two men, but for Eren, she’s metaphorically just digging her own grave.

“Thank you so much, Eren…I promise you, I will give you many happiness and I will cherished you with all my love.” Jean smiled in relief and began to hold her right hand.

“Miss Eren, I will assure you there will be no harm on us and I promised will showered you with a love devotion and loyalty as your future husband, this is my promise to you.” And when he held her left hand, she flinched in pain when she remember the injure on her left hand was not fully recovered.

This brought a panic toward her parents and the two male, when she gasped in pained while holding her left hand.

“Eren honey, what’s wrong?” her mother took her injured left hand and she saw a slightly pale purplish bruise on the back of her hand, Carla saw red and she growled at her daughter.

“Who did this…Eren baby, tell mama who hurt you…?” Eren trembled slightly when she heard how scary and dark those voice of her mother.

“It’s nothing…mama, I accidently falling from the stairs…haha, how clumsy I am.” Her mother didn’t buy those lies but refrained herself to interrogate her fully, her daughter needs treatment now.

She casted a spell and a luminous pale blue light emerged from her hand, Carla slowly put her glowing hand to cure her daughter, in a second the throbbing pain was gone and the bruised completely fade.

She continued to cure her daughter’s cheek when she saw the same bruised was plastered on her daughter beautiful face, she swore that whoever this person is, she would never forgive that person for the rest of eternity.

And looks like, she’s not the only who had the same idea, she can feel an ominous aura coming from the two male.

 

* * *

 

Two days had passed, Levi already missed the certain brunette who filled her empty heart, she began to wonder if the brunette was alright and had the temptation to sneak up the office room so she could find the brunette’s home address.

Petra and the other were staring at their boss’s sullen look, they misinterpreted the longed expression meaning that her boss was bored and need her source of entertainment, which is Eren Jaeger.

And by speaking the devil, the brunette came inside the class and began to take her seat at the usual place, Levi raised her head and felt like she found a cave of gold when saw her crush was back to school. The girl [wore ](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1664517862_3/J636-black-velvet-long-sleeves-lolita-dress-victorian-gothic-white-collar.jpg)a long sleeved black dress with a white collar, for today her [hair ](http://hair-styles-new.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/paris-vogue-side-braid-1-252x336.jpg)with a side braid style.

Eren looked disturbed about something and she must be in deep of thought when she didn’t even realise that Petra and the other were already surrounded at her table.

She flinched when suddenly Petra slammed her hands on the table; she stared at the blond strawberry girl who is now glaring at her with disgust printed on her face.

“You got nerve on ignoring us today, Jaeger...” she spoke venomously at the brunette, while the intimidated girl didn’t do anything respond her, this of course start to made Petra lost her cool.

But before she can do anything on the brunette, the homeroom teacher was finally come.

“Ral, Jinn, Schultz and Bossard, back to your seats already, I thought we already talk this through, no more harassing your classmate regardless the reason!” Mr Rowan scolded at the teenagers and earned a ’tsked’ voice from Oluo who now was sitting on his chair.

“Miss Jaeger, glad to have you back on class.” Mr Rowan smiled at her tenderly, she nodded at him as usual no words came out from her but only the body gesture, the teachers were already accustomed with her usually lack of participant on engaging any conversations.

No one can blame or force her to speak, because the reason of her lack verbal conversation is because no one was allowed to speak with her and since she’s been the victim of Levi and her squad’s harsh treatment, there’s nothing that she could do but to remained silent.

“Okay, let’s start for the classroom report…” then everything went as normal as usual.

 

* * *

 

After the third period, it’s lunch time and Levi can assured that Eren Jaeger was finally get the hang of her now, before Petra and the other can continue their fun, the brunette was gone along with her belongings, looks like she already took precautions and start to act vigilante.

“Gah, how could she move so fast?” Oluo scratched his head when he saw the empty seat.

“Probably because you all being slower than a snail…” and oh how she regretted when she said that, it like a commando to all of her gang member, how can be a simple sarcastic words acted as a fuel to all these buffoons?

“Don’t worry Boss, we’ll catch her for you and we make sure that she’ll suffer for today.” Petra smiled at her and began to walk outside the class with the boys tailing her, she looked like a hound, hunting on its prey.

Levi couldn’t do anything to undo everything, she just silently pray that they’ll never find Eren.

30 minutes have passed and Petra came with an empty hand, her pray was heard by the God but that doesn’t change the fact that all of her gang were holding a sour mood and disappointment were plastered on each face.

“We can’t find her, Boss…we’re sorry.”

“That’s okay, we’ll get her next time.” oh, how much she wants to rip her lousy mouth, this makes the other perked up and staring at their leader.

“Come to think of it, Boss you’re actually never participates on joining us.” Gunther point out.

“Yeah, we’re the one who always gets the fun instead of you, shouldn’t you were the one who beat the crap of Jaeger?” Oluo and Petra nodded at this fact, their Boss never actively volunteer to be the one finishing the brunette’s ass but instead she let them take all the credit.

“Boss, I think it would be best if you’ll be the one who do the honour, when we find that Jaeger kid, you’ll be the one who beat the shit out of her and show that wench who’s in charge here.” Levi wanted to badly it hurts that she want to slap at Petra; she’s the one who need to be show who’s in charge here instead of Eren.

“We’ll see…” that’s all that Levi could say.

 

* * *

 

Oh, Goddess of fate must have hated her right now, she just on her way to went home with the gang, until Erd spotted a familiar looking brunette was taking a walk toward the Trost abandoned park, where people being told to avoid or entering on that restricted place. But why does the brunette tried to break the rule and went into the dangerous place?

“Hey, what’s that Jaeger kid doing in the place like that?” Oluo asked at the other, they were clueless as him.

“Let’s follow her, I bet she’s doing something nasty without us knowing…” Petra suggested.

“Eh? Are you crazy I don’t care what the frickin fuck she’s doing there, I’d say just let’s go home, I’m starve.” Erd began to protest, since they spent their lunch time to searching the certain brunette, his stomach began grumbling.

“Not a fat chance, Erd! Remember that we promised Boss that if we found that cunt, we let Boss beat the shit of her.” Levi groaned, why must this stupid girl remember on that stupid promise?

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…”Gunther nodded.

“Fine, but after that we’re leaving.” Erd finally agreed and they began to follow the brunette, a little they know what kind of horror awaits them, they sneak up at the clueless brown haired girl who’s carrying an old fashioned [trunk](http://www.thisoldtrunk.com/soldtrunks/trunks17.jpg).

They circling her from the different angle and when she takes a step into the woods, she heard Petra’s trademark laughter, which is creeps her out and she turned to see the gang was surrounding her.

“Well, we meet again…is it nice?” Gunther and Erd chuckling at Petra’s voice sounded like a villain’s classical quote from the 80s.

The brunette knitted her brow warily and her tighten her jaw, this earned a surprise look from the blond strawberry girl, who would’ve thought that the brunette can pulled an expression like that? Feeling like the brunette finally have the courage to defy Levi, she order the boys to grab her shoulder and forced her knees on to the ground, making the trunk of her possession fall.

“I can see that you start to act rebellious on us…”she walked behind the brooding looking girl and suddenly she grabbed at Eren’s braid, twisted it open and yanked it repeatedly, forcing her to scream for help but Eren knew better than let her gain the pleasure.

“Since you won’t scream…I let you know that today, I wasn’t the one who will beat that pathetic and disgusting face of yours…”she motioning Levi to come forward, the raven stared coldly at her despite in her mind yelled at her to stopped this bullshit but she remained silent.

“Today…it will be the Boss, who’s going to ruin that pretty face of yours…” Petra cooed at her mockingly and released her hair, leaving it tangled and ruined like she’s just came out from the asylum, before she can finally enjoy the view of her leader beating the brunette, her amber eyes trailed on the trunk.

A curiosity kill the cat as they say, she took the trunk which surprisingly heavy, how could the brunette carried this stupid trunk with on hand so easily while she need the two of her hand to carry this.

Oluo, who’s being doing on nothing, saw her struggles and offering her the help of carrying the trunk.

Eren saw this and widened her eyes, no, they must open those trunks! Then she starts to scream at them.

“NO, DON’T YOU DARE OPEN IT!” this shocked Levi and the other greatly, hearing how hoarse and fierce those voice, Levi unconsciously kicked her on the cheek, the same cheek that’s been bruised two days ago.

She can felt her tooth was thrown out from her mouth.

Petra squealed with joy and Oluo smirked down on the beaten girl.

“That serves you right, after screaming at the Boss!” he said cockily, Eren panted at the two teenager who doesn’t know the danger of the trunk.

Levi looked horrified, what the hell did she do to her crush?! W-why did she hurt her? Didn’t she made a promised not to touch nor harm the brunette, but know she broke her promise, she felt dirty and lower than any trash combined.

“Well, let’s see what we can find on this trunk of yours, Jaeger~” Petra cackle manically while Oluo was busy to unlock the combination of the trunk, Eren shook her head begging those two to stop before it’s too late.

“No, don’t do it…please, I’m begging you…stop!” she began to cry furiously, seeing that she on unstable state, Petra decides to stop the auburn haired man to unlock the combination but she didn’t noticed how pig-headed Oluo could be, he stopped but didn't notice that the combination of the lock was already open.

“Finally you begged…you disgusting bitch…I was wondering when you’ll crack!” Eren tremble on pained, while Levi still on her episode of denial.

Before Petra can talk more, the trunk was suddenly opened by its own, she turned her back and stared in horror when she saw a shadowy looking figure start to emerged from the trunk and flew away into the air and it followed with the other shape of shadowy figure from the trunk.

“Wh-what are these things?!”Petra scream in horror when one of the shadow figure grabbed her by the neck forcing her out of breath, she began to spasm.

“PETRA!”Oluo ran to approach her but his movement were halted by a hand belongs to the other shadowy person who had widened smile on its blank face, the auburn haired men wetting his pants and start to scream in pained before he too loss of breath.

Erd and Gunther released their hold on the brunette and start to flee from the scene but unfortunately they fall into the same ending as Petra and Oluo, leaving only the remaining two girls on the ground.

Levi fall on her butt when she saw the four of her friends were losing their consciousness, it looks like the shadow thingy were possessing their bodies since she saw how those shadowy figure forced Petra’s lips to open widely and start to change its form like a snake then slithering into her mouth.

She saw the same process at the other and when she looked up, one the shadowy figure stares at them, like hawk watching its prey and when it’s decided to entering Levi’s body, Eren stood in front of her.

She mumbled of some words that Levi didn’t even sure it has a translation or not, it felt something like a mantra or a spell and suddenly a purple light illuminated her body, it’s getting brighter and brighter until she released the power and it went straight piercing into the shadowy figure’s chest.

At first Levi couldn’t see what’s happening because of the light until the raven saw Eren held a black whip with rose thorns, the brunet panted heavily and stared up as the shadowy figure’s body that has being damaged from her spell was slowly withering like a dry up leaves in autumn.

It screams in pained, it made Levi’s back hair standing straights, she never heard those kind of sound, a sound of a dying animals before it began to faded away. The brunette tried to find the remaining shadows but failed to finish the job, since they’re missing without a trace including the others who lost consciousness.

Her body felt so heavy and she needs to go home to report to her dearly beloved father that she failed to do her mission as the young witch. She decided to gather her things and went straight home until someone grabbed her skirt, it was Levi who’s looked like she just witnessing a murder, well technically it wasn’t a lie but she did that to protect them from being hunt down by those shadowy figure.

“What do you want…?”she asked the raven harshly it almost made the girl flinched but remained to answer.

“Pe-Petra and the others…i- I can’t find them…” the poor girl probably must be shocked of what just happen, the ravenette probably cannot digest everything she saw instantly.

Eren sighed softly “Of course they’re not here anymore…the shadows took them.”

“Wha-what do you mean? Where it took them?” she gripped at her skirt tightly, demanding the brunette to answer.

“How should I know? The shadows probably already took their body and used it as their please.” Eren grabbed and slanted her bag before start to leaving Levi behind, she need to form a new plan in other to find the remaining shadows.

“Wa-wait, please help me to find them!” Levi begged at the young witch, the brunette contemplated at her request before she sighed in frustration.

“Fine, that’s because I want to hunt down those shadows…maybe we can help them somehow…” Levi let out relief breath before she finally followed the brunette into the forest.

They keep walking and never once that Eren turned her back to make sure that Levi’s okay or didn’t get lost, Levi felt she deserved because of what she’s done to her on the abandoned park, it’s clearly Eren didn’t care if she gets lost in this dark forest, it’ll make her burden lifted from the shoulder.

“Uhm…where are we going, Ja-Jaeger…?” She can’t say her first name because she didn’t have the privilege to do that, it’s not like Eren wants to stick up around her, cause,guess what she the bully and Eren’s the victim, got the picture?

“To my house, it’s just straight up ahead and don’t get distracted by hearing strange noise or looking any directions, the forest had a power to make you lost in this woods forever and it’ll be a pain for me just to rescue your ass…” Levi didn’t ask any more questions and followed the brunette obediently, didn’t want to pissed the brunette more than enough.

Until they stood in the front of Eren’s mansion’s gate, holy fuck did the brunette live in this scary and gloomy looking mansion? It’s all painted in black. They arrived in the mansion’s porch and Eren fish out a small unique looking key and unlocked the door.

“Welcome, Levi Ackerman…to the Jaeger’s mansion…a witch mansion.” The brunette smiled at the Levi, but the raven knows that those smile was never shows a sincerity or truly generous, she already can interpreted the meaning of her words, welcome to the hell.


	2. The Brooding Girl's Mansion and Her Bipolar Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger is a mysterious, brooding and quiet looking girl who wears a gothic dress in schools, which is why she’s an easy target of bullying in school.
> 
> While Levi Ackerman here is one of the bullies who secretly crushes on her victim, don’t know how to approach her love interest.
> 
> one day she and the gang spotted Eren who acted suspiciously brought an unique but strange looking trunk to the park, decided to confront the brunette as the usual, She and the other didn’t realize they just unleashed the 5 powerful evil spirits and now it’s possessed all her gang member, she desperately needs Eren’s help to rescue her friends from the evil spirits before it’s fully consumed their souls.
> 
> Eren is willingly to help her but a little does she know the fact that all female in Jaeger household are not a forgiving person and held grudges until forever and she had a two evil fiancé who’ll do anything to stop Levi on taking Eren away from them.
> 
> Will Levi be able to convince the pretty brunette to forgive her and confessed her undying love to Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, i was busy with my final paper in lit class, DX
> 
> here's the chapter 2, for the A Stranger I Remain, i still haven't got any answer from my Beta reader, hiks  
> i'm very sorry (_ _) *bowing*

Levi gulped nervously, when she enter the mansion, never would’ve thought that finally she know where Eren lives but of course the reason why Eren brought her to the brunette’s residence is because they need to save Levi’s friends, well at least to the raven actually.

Levi didn’t know what was Eren thinking now, she just agreed to lend her a help to rescue Levi’s member gang without any complaint. She and the others bullied her every time they had a chance, shouldn’t she supposed to mad at her? The person who started the bullying and made her life miserable, even though that was unintentional, for Levi’s case but she also to be put on the blame either.

So, why Eren agreed to help her without any compensate in the first place, where she’s the one who finally got the upper hand now? Three maids were in charge to greet Eren rushed the brunette and her guest, Levi can see all the maids have the same hairstyle of short black hair and long bangs covering their eyes, Levi couldn’t see the eye colour of their eyes.

“Young Miss, are you alright?” said one of the maids began to inspecting Eren’s appearance; the girl shook her head and waved them off as nothing.

“Don’t worry, Giselle, Marianne, Arlene… I’m fine, nothing serious.” She said towards the three worried maids, Levi somehow felt ridiculously jealous because the maids are used to hear her crush soothing voice, since the brunette never spoke much and only talk when it’s necessary.

“Bu-but Young Miss, if Madam sees you like this again…she’ll-” Eren cut her off.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let her see me like this and its fine, I’m not hurt anywhere…”

 _‘But, I broke your tooth…’_ Levi thought bitterly.

“Now would you please show some good hospitality to my guest, her name is Levi Ackerman and it think, you three have been forgot to do your duty how to greet your guest .”

The three maids gasped and turned their head toward the ravenette.

 **“We’re very sorry, we didn’t mean to ignore you, our dear guest.”** They said in unison toward her, Levi had to step back when those three maids were leaning toward her in such uncomfortable way.

 **“We just concern of our Young Miss well beings.”** They’re bowed their heads to Levi, apologizing.

Levi shook her head and waving her hands, as to show she didn’t mind it, after all the reason why Eren got hurt is because of her.

“It’s okay…I’m sorry for the intrusion.”

“Now, would you please prepare a bath for us, I think Miss Ackerman needs one too, since she’s having the same condition as I am now.” The maids nodded and began to do their job, while Eren guide her guest toward her room.

Her room was painted in black, there’s a queen sized bed with canopy and a drawer, on the right side there’s a huge wardrobe filled with Eren’s black dress for many kinds of occasion then on the left side is a dressing table with a book shelves next to it.

The room was surprisingly normal but too much of gothic style just like Eren, the ravenette feeling rather giddy for entering Eren’s room, she even had a table and chairs for drinking a tea.

“Please sit down.” The brunette motioned her hand toward the wooden chair, Levi sit awkwardly with Eren while waiting the maids finished filling the bathtub. The brunette seems to studying her, with one of her hand holding her chin, her eyes stared her with a piercing glare combined with a stoic expression, like the ravenette is just a single piece of dust on her table.

Levi suddenly had an urged to flee from this weird atmosphere, but she’s too afraid to return home by herself and it seems the brunette didn’t take any interest on engaging a conversation with her, so she choose to shut her mouth before it’s spewing nonsense.

But being Levi, she couldn’t help herself for being an ungrateful ass.

“So, is this where you hold your little cult after school, huh?” oh, how much she want to slap and kick her gut right now.

The brunette’s stare now change into a death glare.

“I beg your pardon?” she asked with a venom tone and the awkward atmosphere in her room turned quickly into more threatening, the brunette look like she want to lunged at her and strangled the shit of Levi.

 _‘Me and my stupid mouth!’_ she screamed at her mind internally. Before the brunette can do any action regard of Levi’s rude remark, one of the maids stood next to her and informed that the bath was ready to use.

“My Lady and Miss Ackerman, the bath is ready.” The brunette began to stand on her seat until came the other maid to informed the young mistress that both of her parent cannot join her for dinner due to the urgent matter in their workplace.

The brunette nodded and ordered them to bring some fresh clothes and prepare the dinner, the three maids bowed once again before closing her door room.

“I’ll take the bath first, while you should recheck your brain again about how to speak politely to the person who’s going to help your ass right now.” And with that the brunette slammed her bathroom door and Levi can hear a sound of lock sound from the other side of room.

Great, she pissed off the one that can help her to find her friends AND don’t forget the one that she crushed on with, Levi scratch and then pulled her hair in frustration. After for several minutes, the brunette emerged from the bathroom with a black towel wrapped on her petite body, Levi instantly turned her head on the other side with a flushed look.

“Your turn…” she said nonchalantly while stared at the flushed raven in front of her with a confused look, what is it with her? They’re both female, so why did Levi turned her head away? She decided that none of that matters and let the raven went to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

After spent a couple of hours to clean herself until she felt the water wasn’t warm anymore, Levi stepped out from the bathtub and took the same black towel like the one Eren wore. She opened the knob and saw Eren was sitting on her bed, reading something like an ancient book.

She stopped for a while and stared the raven whom still covered with towel, she tilted her head toward the chair with a clean clothes on it.

“Your clothes…they’re right there.” after that she continue to read the big book, while letting the ravenette to have some privacy, since the way Levi turned her head away when she’s half naked, making her assumed that Levi’s not accustomed to see another women with a naked body.

Levi wore a long white sleeves [blouse](http://images.channeladvisor.com/Sell/SSProfiles/10057561/Images/my%20place-nye%202008%20230.jpg) with frills and black [pants](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1147203759/2013-New-Arrival-Black-Thickening-Formal-Pants-Female-Plus-Size-XXXL-Straight-Trousers-Women-s-Blend.jpg) made of silk, it felt comfortable and warm, once again the raventte felt the giddy feeling when she noticed that she wore one of Eren’s clothes.

“If you done acting like a stone there, then I suggest that you join me for dinner.” She saw the brunette with a black strapless [dress](http://imalbum2.aufeminin.com/album2/D20101026/718536_JR5LHEAESIXMJ3XKBGANV5YFAG45MS_29-strapless-marilyn-dress_H184529_XL.jpg) and her hair was styled into a half bun framing her delicate face, compared with Levi’s military hairstyle, Eren look ravishing and ladylike. Everything she wore is fitting and perfect.

Levi nodded and followed every her step, it doesn’t take any genius that Levi was trying to copy her movement, somehow whenever she saw Eren in school, she has this elegant charm and aristocrat persona when she was walking or looking at her teachers.

* * *

 

They walk down the stairs and went to the dining room, where she spotted the three identical maids and an old man dressed like a butler were waiting them, Eren turned to the ravenette behind her.

“I would like to introduce you all of my helpers in this mansion…this is my trusted butler, Gregory.” An old man with a moustache bowed at Levi.

“This is my maids, Giselle, Marianne and Arlene, if you somehow confuse how to tell them apart, look at their lips, Giselle always wearing a dark green lipstick, Marianne’s a dark blue and Arlene loves wearing a dark purple lipstick…” the maids were bowing at them and ushered them to take a seat.

The food was ridiculously delicious! Levi swore that she couldn’t stop eating more, the hell with her diet, while Eren took a bite without showing any excitement like Levi, she was used to eat like this and probably she already memorize the ingredients of her food.

After they finished, Eren remind her to put her utensil in a diagonal position to let the maids know that she’s not eating anymore and let the maids collect the plate later; they need to discuss something important.

“Gregory…we’re heading to my room now, please bring some tea and perhaps some snacks along with it.” The older man nodded and turned back to the kitchen not before he stared Levi with an unreadable look, like his being calculating the raven.

_‘Does everyone in this mansion have to give me the same stare? They looked that they want to dissect me or something.’_

“We never had a human guest without any evil intentions, so of course we always throw a suspicious glare at you, to make sure you’re intentions for entering my home is pure…” Eren answered her question, shit, did she said it out loud?

“It doesn’t need a science rocket just to know what’s inside of your brain, I can see in your face.” She continued again and turned the knob of her room. She sat on her bed again while Levi sit on the chair of her dressing table, Eren crossed her legs and leaning back with her hands holding at her weight.

“Well, what do you want ask first?” Levi gripped her knuckles and stared at Eren’s turquoise eyes.

“If you don’t mind, can you tell me what are you?” Levi stared at the brunette back, hoping the brunet won’t be offended and will be open more with her by answering her question.

“I’m a witch, well, a soon to be the grand witch, a little bit too early actually…”

“Early? You mean you’re a prodigy?” the brunette nodded at her.

“Yes, normally a witch in my age should enroll in a special academy for the younger wizard and witches but, I was born with a powerful magic, my parents were afraid if I enter the academy, all the students are no match in my power, they decide that I should train my magic and spells with my trusted mentor outside the academy, when they know that I wasn’t a fledgling anymore, they decide to put me to the human’s school and wait until my was ready to be entitled as the grand witch.”

Levi pondered at the moment, Eren’s a prodigy and she’s in the next step to become the grand witch, the raventte began to be pessimist of what chance do she had to be with the young witch, for all she know probably many men or women were trying to be her suitor.

She decided to postpone the thoughts and more focusing of how to rescue her friends.

“And the thing back then…what is it actually?” before she answer her question, Eren stood and pulled the big book that she read before.

“The thing that we saw and tried attacks us earlier called ‘The Shadows’ we don’t know the real name of the creature so we started to calling it shadows…it’s a n ancient dark spirit that lurks into the human world for centuries…looking for a human that has a dark desire or evilly intentions, then it’s trying to possess the person.” She flipped the page and then show Levi the picture of five spirits, each of them have a different shapes, from an animal into the human figure.

“The first shadows that i killed named _The Heartless Priestess_ …it shapes like a human but with wings, that why it can fly into the air…” Eren pointed at the picture, Levi stared it with a frighten expression; the picture is too grotesque for her to describe.

The figure look like a nun, clamping her hands like she’s praying and there’s a humongous pair of bat wings on her back, the mouth was open wide and there a big hole on her left chest.

“Why is it called The Heartless Priestess?” “Once there’s a story of a nun who was in love with a man…they’re always meet up after the dusk on Sunday, until one day, she didn’t see her lover on the church and heard a rumour that the man died on the war, thus she felt broken. She lost her mind and become a heartless person ever since that day. Then in midnight she committed suicide by stabbed her heart…as a symbol that she felt heart empty…”

“Then she reborn again as a dark entity and search a person who share the same as her…” Eren stared at Levi, somehow she felt this creature was resembles of the raven’s feelings that’s why it targeting her but she can’t just simply jump into conclusion without any proof.

“What’s left are now the other four they are _The Frighten Executioner, The Blind Follower, The Narcissist Poet and The Lustful Mermaid_ …” Levi scrunched her nose and knitted her brows, what kind of stupid names is that, especially the poet and the mermaid part.

“Don’t ask me, I’m not the one who named those things.” Eren closed the book and set it back to the book shelves.

“Now, we need to discuss a certain terms in order to safe your buddies…”she crossed her arms and shoot the raven a serious look.

“Like what I explained earlier about the shadows, even though they’re already taken you friends but there’s a chance that we can save them…it takes a process for the shadows to take over the body, what they need is time and it depends on the person they took.”

“Wh-what do you mean it depends?”

“Well, if the person they’re taken is truly an evil person with no boundaries, it will make their job easier to possess the person’s body…and if the person they took is an average type, usually it take days.”

“So, you said it depends how evil the person can be?” Levi concluded.

“Yes, and judging from my experience by engaging every time of your buddies stupid antics, I’d say it take a month, since they’re not purely evil and only to do that if they see my ugly mug wandering around in school.” The brunet explain the detail in the most sarcastic way, Levi flinched when she recall the event this afternoon on the park.

“Ja-Jaeger…I need to tell you something…”she need to clear all this misunderstanding, the strands of her bangs covered half of her face.

“All this time, I…” before she got the chance to explain everything to the brunette, a sound of knock from the outside interrupted her.

“Hold that thought…” Eren rose from her bed and open the door, and found Gregory with a teacart.

“I brought you ladies some earl grey tea and snack.” The older man put the tea set and the snacks; there are scones, blueberry muffins and two pieces of cheese cakes.

“Thank, Gregory, this looks good.”Eren stared at the snacks, she and Levi sat together, the ravenette was glad about the interruption earlier, she can at least prepare her heart before she blurted out her undying love confession toward the brunette.

“Please continue…” Eren sipped her tea.

“What I want to tell you is about the bullying…” Suddenly everything become quiet, the witch stayed silent but still held her cup to her mouth, letting the raven continue again.

“The reason why my friends starts to bullying is it because of my doing…” a pair of turquoise eyes were glaring her as if said _‘No shit, Sherlock!’_ this however make Levi become more restless and she started to squirming on her seat.

Sensing the raven’s discomfort, the brunet set down her cup and then folded her hands on her lap.

“I aware of that, Miss Ackerman…from the start you’ve been targeting me as your fuck up toy, the question is, why? Was it because the way I dressed? How I always remain to keep my mouth shut to all your rude remark like some kind of mutely bitch? How my stare felt like I can see deep into your soul? So which is it?” she scowled at Levi and by the judge of how she looks right now, Levi wasn’t surprised if the brunet decided to stab her in the eye with a butter knife on her right hand, which she gripped it tightly.

Levi felt panic, she wasn’t cut out with this sort of something that she thought was trivial such as feeling and honesty, she used to act than speaking verbally toward people, but Eren is a different case, she wouldn’t understand any of Levi’s ambiguous action but she also a tough nut to crack just by a soothing talk.

She saw Eren sighed, oh no, this is bad!

“I see…then I guess, we need to skip that topic and move to our main discussion, about saving you friends.” She picked her cup and sipped it elegantly.

Levi felt conflicted, great, now she’s not going to discuss more the reason of why she and the others were bullying her all this time, this is not gonna change anything between them, Levi already had a vision that after this rescuing business was finished, they wouldn’t have to meet each other again.

“We don’t know where the shadows took your friends to, the best that we can do is to wait for them to strike…” Eren circled the rim of the cup; she stared up to Levi, waiting for any questions.

What? Waiting without doing anything to find them? Levi widened her eyes when hearing this, how can we just sit here calmly and drink a cup of tea like there’s nothing to be worried for? They are Levi’s friends and she couldn’t help feeling that Eren did this because she felt a grudge on them, heck, she never care for them in the first place.

“What do you mean we have to wait? Wait until the shadows finally took their body completely?!” she glared at the calming witch who felt nonchalantly of her tantrum.

“I didn’t say something like th-” oh, but Levi wouldn’t let her finished those sentences; she slammed her hands on the table making the cup and plate clattering.

“Don’t talk like you’re care for them, we’re your bullies, you don’t care of what’s going to happen to them! You think this is the perfect opportunity to hold a grudge on us, you’re just gonna let them suffer with those shadowy thingy!”

“…” Eren raised an eyebrow at the raventte’s outbursts, feeling that the witch’s silent treatment as the meaning of she’s not denying any of Levi’s accusation, the girl felt her blood boiled in anger.

“Say something, dammit!” she screeched at Eren and then she saw the corner of Eren’s lips curled.

She smirked at her. “What more can I say? You’ve already spilled everything that was inside of my thoughts.” She gave her the cold stare but those smirked was still plastered on her pale face, mocking her.

“Wha-?” Levi stared at the witch who’s now standing in front of her.

“It wasn’t my intentions to rescue them,” she said while staring at Levi’s disbelief face. “I was going to let the shadows consume their body, until they’ve felt nothing left inside of them, forgot everything that they used to, to forget that they were human…” Levi gritted her teeth.

“I wasn’t going to help them; they made my school life miserable. All because of your stupid obsession on making me a source of your stress relief, I want to hurt them and destroy their body, of course I was going to use an excuse of the shadows consumed their body at first…”

“Then why you’re agreed on helping me out?!” Levi also was standing and dashed in front of her, asking an explanation and be ready to hit that pretty face of Eren.

“That’s the answer, because you’re begging to Me.” she pointed at Levi’s confused face with her finger.

“You, who are their leader, begged pathetically at me, the one who you bullied every day in school.” She walked toward Levi and with predatory eyes, she stared at the raven but, after that nothing happened, she only leaning toward Levi’s ear and whispered.

“Because I’m going to enjoy making your life miserable…” Levi felt the hair on her back were standing straight when she felt the cold breathe came from those delectable lips. Then Eren backed away from her, with those smile on her face but suddenly she change it to the normal face.

“Now, where was I…ah, yes, I was going to explain you the meaning we have to wait the shadows to strike.” Levi didn’t understand about Eren, first she gave her those creepy smile and speaking like a psychotic from the asylum now she spoke to her normally like nothing was wrong in the beginning.

Somehow Eren is like a puzzle, that Levi find was hard to be solved, every time she tried to at least beat her in this called game of mind, the brunette always change everything, making her to start over to finish the puzzle.

“What I meant to say is that I don’t know where the shadows hiding their body right now but it doesn’t mean we in the disadvantage situation, your friends’ roles are to be their vassal in order to walk in human world and hunting the human souls.”

"Oh..."

"You're easily jumping into a conclusion..."Eren sighed.

“If my theories were correct, the shadows were trying to enter you friend’s body and pretend to do their daily activity, you can assume it as they need to get accustomed with their new body.” Eren stared at Levi.

“In this case, you need to be careful, starting tomorrow they’re probably be back into school but also that was the time they’re looking for human souls to be consumed…you have to act casually, since they thought that the Heartless Priestess that I killed was already possessed your body, they thought that you’re all the same.” Levi nodded at her warning then saw Eren turned her body toward the nightstand and opened the first drawer.

She presented a necklace, the shaped liked a [golden](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61QBcQI3lAL._SY355_.jpg) egg was put inside of small bottle.

“Here, wear this every time you go somewhere and don’t open the lid, if you’re not felt threatened or in danger…” she turned to Levi's back and clasped the lock at Levi's neck from behind.

“What’s inside?” Levi turned to the witch.

“Salt and black pepper, we believe it would repel any negative vibration or evil spirits...some people believe it as a good charm and for exorcizing a dark spirits, it depends on every culture and how you’d use it.” She shrugged. Levi snorted at the witch.

“You believe that stuff…oh, wait, you’re a witch after all.” she stopped making fun of Eren when she saw the expression that said: _are-you-really-that-stupid_ look.

Then Eren saw the clock on the wall said it was 09:00 P.M.

“Time for you to go home…”she said making Levi widened her eyes.

“What? You’re not serious asking me to go home alone right? Your home is in the middle of woods, I could get lost!” Eren raised an eyebrow at the raven.

“Who said anything about you have to go home alone? I’ll drive you home.” She opened her wardrobe and took a black leather [jacket](http://c300221.r21.cf1.rackcdn.com/cropped-leather-jacket-black-cw669003-cwmallscom-1376886079_org.jpg), they went down stairs and Eren was talking with Gregory that she needed a car to drive Levi back home, the butler gave her a car key with key chain shaped like black cat.

They walked through the garage which located in basement, there are many types of car and Levi thought how wealthy Eren’s family is then she saw the brunette went to the car that was covered with cloth.

It was a [1969 black Chevrolet Camaro](http://marlin-car.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/1969-camaro-ss-black.jpg), Levi felt like her eyes come pop out from the socket.

“What’s wrong, hop in, now.”Eren was already in the driver seat, looking at the raventte hasn’t move an inch from her spot.

“Y-you drive this?” Levi pointed at the shining black car.

“Well, of course I am, it was a gift from my mother and she insisted that I should learn to drive this.” She started the engine to prove her point, she can hear how the sound of the car and how it purring smoothly.

Levi nodded and sat on the passenger seat next to Eren, in front of her the garage door was opened automatically, then they went to the dark forest again but Levi felt safe since it’s better than walking alone in the night.

She observed how Eren turned the gear like a pro and how she can control the speed, she is full of surprised, who would have thought that the brooding girl who she’s crush on was capable in handling this kind of car. They’re finally on the asphalt road, a normal road.

“I never knew you drove this kind of car…”Levi stared at those delicate fingers wrap around the steer, she wondered who it feels to be gripped by Eren, when the brunette was underneath of her with a blushing face and then she moaned shamelessly - Okay, she need to stop that kind of fantasy and focused on talking to the witch.

“I used to bring this car when I went to shopping with my mother or if I want to have a self-picnic on the other city…”

“Why I never see you drive to school with this?” the brunette narrowed her eyes into a slit when she asked this question before Levi can asked what’s wrong, the witch answered it with a low tone.

“Because who’ll be responsible for the damage if I brought my car to school?” Levi felt a pang of guilt when Eren bring up the bullying topic, because of her and the gangs, Eren have to walk on foot whenever she go to school or went home.

“I..am sorry.” she mumbled softly.

“Just tell me your home address, so I can dump your ass there.”Eren said irritably.

“It’s on the Sunflower Street, Number 67…” she answered shortly, the brunet nodded and turned the car to the left.

When Levi saw the gate of her white painted house building, the brunette stopped the car and let the ravenette stepped out from the car, Levi turned to the car and saw the driver, she fidget nervously.

 _‘Come on…how hard can it be? Just open your goddamn mouth, say thank you for the ride to her and then bam…go inside your fucking white house.’_ she thought internally.

“You’re welcome…” seeing the ravenette was still conflicted internally of God knows what, Eren decided to open her mouth, the raven nodded awkwardly and began to press the intercom button, telling the servant that she was outside, freezing her ass.

“Then, I’ll see you in school…”with that Eren made an U turn and went to the main road.

Levi stared the red light from the back of Eren’s car before it’s getting smaller, away from her view. Then she heard the sound of her front gate was open and several maids holding a warm blanket for her.

 

* * *

 

“Where were you? You missed the dinner…”she saw her little sister was reading a magazine on the sofa, her hair was tied in a small ponytail.

“I was at the friend's house…” Mikasa stared at her sister’s cloth, that’s not what Levi usually wore, her older sister always love to wear a rebel and tomboyish attire, not a feminine looking or something to do with a frills.

“Whose clothes is that?” she pointed.

“Like I said I was at the friend’s house, I borrowed her clothes, since mine was dirty and that’s all for you need to know.” Mikasa rolled her eyes at her sister excuse, but she’s not going to press it much, since she’s know that Levi capable on take care herself.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Hanji’s here…”Levi groaned at hearing that her cousin was coming.

“Shitty glasses here?” she scratched her black locks and stared at her little sister lazily.

“Yup, I bet she’s in the upstairs, messing everything she saw, right now…” Levi flared instantly when her sister said this, even though they’re not getting along well since kids but they shared something in common, that is to make sure every their belongings aren’t going to be tarnish by Hanji Zoe’s touch.

Since that psychopath cousin of theirs was the type of person who loved to messed everything they owend since kid, they have to join forces in order to beat the shit of Hanji.

“What…”she growled irritably, imagining her lousy cousin, who only the Satan knows how many days she forgot to take a bath and how those unsanitary hands touching her belongings, Hanji Zoe you’re a death meat.

“So, I suggest that you should go upstairs and deal with her shits, right now.” Levi stormed up to her room and when she noticed that her room was unlocked, forcefully, she opened it and saw the brunet with a messy ponytail was wandering in her room.

The brunet turned her head and Levi swore those brownish pair eyes which it’s covered with a frame of glasses were sparkling in delight.

“LEVIIIII~” she screamed on top of her lungs, Levi have to covered her ears before it’s going to be bleeding and she’ll be permanently deaf.

“Hanji…for God’s sake shut your mouth!” she marched toward the taller brunet and grabbed that messy hair, Buddha knows when was last time she brushed or even wash those messy bird nest she called hair?

“I swear to God, next time you’re visiting my home without a proper bath, I’m going to skin you alive…” the brunet was struggling to get loose from Levi’s death grip.

“Ow, oww, I’m sorry Levi, I haven’t touch any of your things, I swear, I just arrived here!”

“She’s lying, it’s been two hours she’s inside your room and do you expect that she’ll behave?” Mikasa was standing in the door frame and crossed her arms, clearly don’t have any attention to help Hanji.

“Mikasaaaa, how could you! You’re promised.” she cried.

“I never said that…I just said that I will try to keep my mouth shut if Levi hasn’t found out that you were here…in her room.” She said it as a matter of fact, making Hanji felt dejected.

“Well, I guess now we have to clean you up, huh?” Levi smiled evily and dragged Hanji’s sorry ass to the bathroom, Mikasa can hear a painful scream from the inside and she ignored it.

 

* * *

 

“Now, start talking, you piece of shit, why’d you come to my home?” Levi and Mikasa stared at the kneeling Hanji, looking clean and smelled like a detergent, like hell Levi will lend her soap and shampoo to the shitty glasses, those were precious to her!

“W-well, since my parents are going to the Egypt for the work without any confirmed deadline so they decide to put me here, to school with you…”Levi felt the world was laughing in front of her face.

“What…?”She stood from her seat and Hanji moved back, slammed her back with the wall.

“W-wait, i-I know that you’re upset but, don’t take it out on meee, huwaaa!!” she began to covered her head, waiting for Levi’s punch or kick, but she felt none.

Levi massaged at the side of her head, clearly she’s not happy with the news, if there’s Hanji it means experiment and if there’s an experiment that means dirt, she hate dirt and Hanji was the source of any kind of dirt.

“Fine, I guess you can stay here until the shitty parents of yours come to picked you up.” Levi decide that she need sleep, too much of unfortunate events for her today. At her room, of course she’s already sterilized everything that Hanji touched and she flopped on her king sized of bed, sighing tiredly. She felt asleep when in dreaming a certain girl with the most mesmerizing turquoise eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Good Morning, Eren dear…come join us for breakfast.” Carla smiled brightly when she saw her most precious gem was up early and ready to join them, the brunet wore a white frilly dress that’s been hidden well inside of black double button [coat](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxqupin2nE1rn0yi3o1_500.jpg). She also wore a black stocking with a [rose](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7e/fe/06/7efe06b9e678f2a74f61abb146b57c34.jpg) pattern on it.

“Today’s weather really cold, huh…honey, you dressed properly well.” Her mother praised her appearance as usual, no matter what kind of dress or clothes she wore, never once her mother shows a disapproval or a frown on her face.

All the Jaeger family were fond with something black and classical after all.

“Yes, I felt that I need to wear something warm…”

“Good job, don’t want my little baby girl getting sick, right.” Grisha smiled at her and pinched those plump cheeks, making her mewled painfully.

“Come now, sit next to me, my dear.” Carla patted at the chair next to her, Eren obediently follow her demand and sit next to her beloved mother.

Gregory had already set her breakfast, looks like today they’re having a full English styled breakfast. Well, judging by the portion of her parents has, they probably will be busy and she hasn’t got any chance to tell them about her failure to do her assignment.

Which fortunately for Eren, since neither of her parents ask about the trunk that she failed to deliver for them.She bite her food quietly while listening her parents talking about work, hopefully this won’t become much of problem.

She need to destroy the other evil spirits and seal it back inside the magic trunk.

After finishing their breakfast, her parents offered a ride to school, which she was gratefully accept, is not every day that she can go to school with the same ride as her parents. After picked her backpack, wear her gloves and put on her black boots, she’s ready to go to school with her parents.

 

* * *

 

Levi arrived at the front school gate, after saying bid a farewell with her driver. She stomped inside the school hall but then she heard a tire of a car from behind, she saw a black Tesla model S was parked in front of school gate.

Some of the students who were coming earlier were murmuring in curious, who’s the person inside that gorgeous car? Then she saw a pair of legs covered in black stocking emerged from the back door.

“Thank you, for the ride, father, mother…I’ll be going now…”she smiled at the person on the driver seat and began to stepped away from the car, the students were gasping when she saw the passenger, it was Eren.

The brunet turned into her brooding façade when she saw the students were staring at her in awe expression, while Levi tried to smiled but failed.

The brunet’s tighten her grip at the strap of her backpack when she noticed at Levi was standing not too far in front of her.

“Mornin…”she greeted at the raven nonchalantly and passed her body, leaving the cold wind frostbite her body. Remember that they both of them were enemies when they’re meeting at school, she sighed and decide to play along.

She had long way to go to confess her love to the brunette.

Well, this is going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

She put her books and her sport’s uniform inside the locker, then she went to the classroom waiting the homeroom teacher to come and greet them all.

The raven wear a rock band t-shirt with an unbuttoned black flannel shirt and black leather pants, she also wear a grey jacket, since today was cold as hell. She wondered that yesterday the weather wasn’t this cold and somehow she can see the fog of her breath, what’s going on?

Her fellow classmate was trembled in cold, while Eren tried to warm herself by rubbing her arms. Somehow Levi wanted to go where Eren was and wrapped her arms around that petite body, to keep her warm.

“Hey, Boss!” then she heard those familiar but somehow she felt off when she turned her head toward her gang, she can also imagined Ere was watching them in the corner of her eyes.

Then she saw Mr Rowan appearing with a smile on his face, although he also wear the most thick sweater but she knows that he also shuddering in cold.

“For today’s weather, it was rather chilling, huh class?” he asked politely before his eyes landed on Eren’s choice of clothes, he always had a fondness on the brunette but, not in romantically way, he complimented her appearance today which she replied it by nodding.

It irked the raven and she felt jealous at the teacher, how can he be so casually talked to Eren but she can’t?!

Unconsciously she tapped her ankle boots with a loud thud on the floor, annoyed with the teacher who is able to communicate with her crush, Petra saw this and smirked.

She lifted her hand and suddenly Mr Rowan was flew away from the class, a loud bang can be heard from outside, making the students gasping worriedly at what happen to their homeroom teacher. Levi widened her eyes and turned her head toward the giggling Petra, somehow she saw a pair of red eyes were staring her and Petra’s finger nails turned into black.

 

* * *

 

“Boss, wanna go lunch together with us?” Petra and the others were standing, like the usual they swarm at her table like lost puppies. Levi saw at the corner and found that Eren was already leave the classroom, she need to be pretend that she’s one of them.

She nodded confidently and went to the cafeteria where she knew that Eren never went to the cafeteria, since she brought her own lunch. Hopefully that none of them tried to hurt Eren for today, just let she be at peace for once a while.

“Guys, for today’s agenda, what’s on your mind to make Eren Jaeger’s day more miserable?” she groaned internally, this bitch Petra never stop at bullying her crush, why can she just let it go?

“Well, we can just lock her in the closet room until the fourth and five period…” Erd snickered at his own idea, like he spewing some kind of joke.

“Nah, that’ll be too boring, we need something more exciting.” She plucked her sausage, playfully.

 _‘Petra, oh how you never stopped to amuse me, does everything inside of your brain filled with torture plan and scene? ‘_ Levi thought bitterly and annoyed at the deranged friend of hers.

“How about we drag her to the ladies bathroom and strip all of her clothes, seriously, those dresses are really getting on my nerve and creeps me out.” Petra stuck her tongue out and making a disgusted face. Levi widened her eyes and snapped at her.

“Petra, didn’t I tell you that we’re only bullying her not to make her a permanent trauma being a student in this school?!”She glared at the startled strawberry blonde haired girl.

“B-but…she made you angry today…” Petra whimpered slowly, the other were fidgeting on their seat, it’s been a while since they saw Levi’s wrath.

The last time she did, the biker gang that was messing with her were sent to the hospital and some of the men were still in coma.

“I wasn’t angry at her, okay? Just let the girl breath for a while…go bother someone else.” The other were nodded stiffly at her new order and began to stand from the seat, they’re looking for a new victim which she was realized that she made a big mistake.

She was letting them to hunt the other human!

“Dammit, I need to find Eren!” she rose from her seat and start searching for the brunet, who’s now probably in danger, if Petra meet her, that psychopath girl surely will try to hurt Eren, regardless the consequences of disobeying her order.

She ran across the hall and found that she lost them, but then she heard a loud scream from the school garden.

“No…”she recognized that voice, Levi stormed at the school garden and prayed that nothing will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I think Levi needs to be more confident when it comes to her feelings, Eren deserves the truth dammit!!!  
> a constructive critictism, suggestion or advice will be much appriciate :D

**Author's Note:**

> soooo... how was it? should i continue? a constructive critictism, suggestion or advice will be much appriciate :D


End file.
